


The Timbered

by sadlygrove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlygrove/pseuds/sadlygrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark voice of the Empire does nothing to detract from the beautiful green eyes, like the sea at dawn in both color and chill. Egypt dives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timbered

Egypt rides Greece into the rug, all the while feeling the Empire's eyes on his back, burning him like two smoldering coals. Up and down Egypt goes, fucking himself on Greece's cock, and he begins to understand why the Empire likes him the most. His eyes look like the sea at dawn, heavy-lidded and shining with want, his skin bronzed beautifully with a perfect contrast of red across his cheeks. Egypt moans, stares at his dark hands clenching Greece's shoulders roughly, and all he can think of is what a perfect palate of color they are together on the rug. He feels Greece's hips inching up to fuck him every time Egypt slams down--the oil on Greece's cock had smelled like olives and jasmine when Egypt was sucking it earlier--and shudders in ill delight. He'd like nothing more than to lean forward, whisper in Greece's ear-- _We're beautiful together; can you see it? Can you see why Rome could never choose?_ \--but he dares not with the Ottoman Empire smoking languidly just beyond the rug. 

The scent of tobacco is almost overpowering as Egypt slides up and down Greece's length, his nails digging into Egypt's hips. Then suddenly, from behind, he catches another scent--the olive mixed with jasmine--and there is a dark purr in his ear. "Do not be offended." The Empire's tongue flicks across the back of Egypt's neck, catching a bead of sweat. "But simply watching is a bore." Egypt feels his heart pound with something that is not lust.

There is a rough, calloused hand on his neck now, pushing him forward to fold over Greece. Egypt glances up into the lovely green eyes he covets; they shine even brighter. He finds no protest there. It torments him. Greece's hands slide down Egypt's hips, to his ass, and spreads him wide. Egypt's heart pounds even harder.

Slowly but deliberately, the Empire's slick member penetrates him, sliding inch by inch up Greece's length, following the path inside. Egypt's body begins to quake as he is stretched, as he is filled up. And the discomfort is almost worth it--almost--to see Greece groan, bite his lip and blush such a pretty shade. The Empire's cock is deep within Egypt, nestled with Greece's, and he's surprised he hasn't broken in two. The Empire starts to fuck him--them--and Egypt shudders violently as his dick rubs him just right. The Empire is bent over them both, fucking them with easy, languid strokes when Egypt hears his voice in his ear: "Kiss him," he whispers darkly. "I command it." Egypt is torn between moaning and crying out in terror, and in that moment of hesitation the Empire's tongue darts out to his ear. "I've seen how you look at him." There is a deep, brassy chuckle as the Empire fucks Egypt slowly. "Kiss him," he says again. "You will not get this chance again."

He knows the man is supreme in his word. Egypt falls forward completely, kissing Greece, swallowing the moans from his lips, drinking in everything he can get. His lips taste... they taste beautiful, there is no other word for it. And when Greece's hands come to rake through his hair and he kisses back the way Egypt has seen him kiss the Empire... Egypt crumbles, shakes, spills his orgasm to the plains of Greece's belly. 

Behind him, he hears the dark chuckle as the Empire fucks them both into the rug. Egypt swallows whatever pride he has left and continues to kiss Greece until both of the men are spent inside him, until they are asleep in the over-sized bed, the Ottoman Empire smugly settled between his conquered lands.  


  
  
  



End file.
